In office environments, although there is a trend toward the paperless office, where files will exist primarily in electronic form, there is continued reliance on paper files and paper file folders, which are generally stored on open shelving units or in filing cabinet drawers. In some environments, such as health care, legal, insurance, and corporate, the number of files and the contents of those files can quickly grow to exceed the capacity of most file systems and the space available for file storage.
The problems of storage and tracking of individual files have generally been addressed by improving the physical storage shelving to make it more compact or to provide some automatic means of file retrieval. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,296 discloses an automatic file storage and retrieval apparatus, in which a movable carriage locates and pulls out individual files stored on coded shelving. Although systems like the one described are basically effective, they are expensive and they have a limited capacity. Also, file folders which are inactive and not likely to be needed take up valuable file storage space.
Some large businesses have addressed their growing file storage needs by allocating greater space within their buildings to the file storage function, and even constructing additional buildings for file storage; however this is generally an expensive solution, requiring high construction costs as well as operating and staffing costs.
Another solution has been to move the paper files that will not be needed to an off-site storage facility, where the files are stored on shelving or in cataloged boxes and the like. For example, a typical medical records storage facility associated with a large city hospital might typically include as many as one million patient files, with 450,000 patient files on-site and the remainder in off-site storage. A file can be retrieved from off-site storage when needed by a system of delivery vehicles or other means. The drawback of this method is that retrieval takes time; often there is a delay of several hours or days between the time the recognition is made to retrieve a file and the time the file is received. Also, there is a high cost associated with storage and retrieval of records stored off-site.
Furthermore, there is a problem in classifying which files should be kept on site in primary storage and which files should be sent to the off-site storage facility. This problem has generally been addressed by having a single purging criteria applied to all the files as a whole. Such a purging criteria might be, for example, to remove all files older than a certain cut-off date, the logic being that older files would most likely not be needed for current referrals. Purging criteria based on cut-off dates does not address the common situation in which files older than an arbitrary cut-off date are still needed for various reasons and will need to be retrieved from off-site storage, incurring time delays and high costs.
Another common drawback of conventional filing systems is file section overflow, in which individual filing sections may become overfilled. This results from some file sections filling at a faster rate than other file sections due to an increase in the number of files or an increase in the thickness of individual files due to added content. In these situations, in order to make adequate room for new files within overfilled file sections, a manual process known as back shifting is performed, in which the file contents for several shelf sections are redistributed to make more room in the overfilled sections. Back shifting is a time-consuming, tedious process, which can cause delays in normal filing operations during the time the back shifting is carried out.
Another problem in managing paper files is how to effectively deal with pending requests and multiple pending requests. Oftentimes, an individual file will be requested by several users simultaneously. For example, in the medical field, a new patient's file will need to be seen by doctors in various medical departments, such as radiology and pathology, as well as administrative departments, such as patient billing, in conventional filing systems, pending file requests are handled by hand-written routing slips, and files are often not re-routed until they are returned to the file shelves. Most existing filing systems do not have a way to deal effectively with routing the requested file to the various users in a time-efficient manner to minimize delays.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art filing systems.